James Rossi
| cityofbirth = Warner Bay | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Midland International (fitness coach) | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1997-1999 | youthclubs = Calabria | years = 1999-2004 2004-2005 2005-2014 2014 2014-2016 | clubs = Calabria Chicago Fire Midland International → Chicago Fire (loan) CGC Red Stars | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = 2016-2017 2017- | managerclubs = Midland International (assistant) Midland International (fitness coach) }} James Anthony Rossi (born June 23, 1980) is a Gregorian football coach and retired player. He is currently the fitness coach at Midland International, where he formerly played nine seasons, six as captain. He primarily played as a central or holding midfielder, although played in a more defensive role towards the end of his career. As well as Midland, Rossi also played in St. Gregory for Calabria and CGC Red Stars, and two separate stints in Major League Soccer for the Chicago Fire. Club career Calabria Rossi's Italian heritage made him a popular signing with local club A.C. Calabria from day one, and after two years in the youth side, he made his first team debut during the 1999-2000 League B season, scoring his first goal against Eventide on January 22, 2000. The following season, Rossi became an integral part of the Calabria squad and helped the club win the 2000-01 League B season championship and earn their first-ever promotion to League A. A year later, Rossi and Calabria went to the 2002 SGFA Cup Final, but lost 2-0 to Bonneville United who completed an entire domestic season without losing a single game. Midland International Midway through the 2005 MLS season, Rossi was released by the Fire and he returned to St. Gregory, signing a one-year deal with Midland International. Midland reached the 2010 SGFA Cup Final against Starrs County, marking Rossi's first trip back to the final in eight years. It would be a successful outing this time, as he scored his side's second goal with four minutes remaining to cap a 2-0 victory, giving Rossi his first major trophy with the side and reversing the scoreline by which he and Calabria had lost the final in 2002. Midland's cup triumph meant a return to the National Cricket Ground four months later for the 2010 SGFA Shield where they faced league champions FC Chapman. Rossi retained the captain's armband at Midland for the game, but lasted just ten minutes before he was sent off for a professional foul on Chapman striker Chris Trujillo. Midland lost the game 2-0. CGC Red Stars Rossi joined CGC Red Stars – recently promoted to League B having finished as League C champions the previous season – on a free transfer on July 14, 2014, signing a two-year contract. Despite missing the first two months of the 2014-15 League B season due to injury, he returned to the lineup in December and played the rest of the season for Red Stars, helping them to a 9th-place finish in their first season back in the second division. Final game and retirement Rossi made his final appearance for Red Stars in their home game against Crusaders on April 23, 2016, coming on as a substitute with 10 minutes remaining. Less than 90 seconds after taking the field, he scored from outside the box following a corner kick to cap off a 4-0 win for his team. He elected to retire from professional football after this match, skipping the team's season finale away at Eastport Americans, which they lost 2-1. Category:Player pages Category:CGC Red Stars F.C. players Category:Midland International F.C. players Category:A.C. Calabria players Category:Midland International F.C. non-playing staff Category:St. Gregory national team players Category:People from Warner Bay